


Nothing as Lonely (nor as Lovely) as Love

by Kakushigo



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Jealous!Bai Yutong, Jealous!Shen Wei, M/M, Yunlan & Zhan Yao have Types, and the guy who is in love with you watches from across the street, excessive use of lollipops, exes Yunlan & Zhan Yao, nth generation cop meets cute professor, pinning so hard, sometimes you meet up with an ex for a lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo
Summary: Two years ago, Zhan Yao and Zhao Yunlan engaged in a brief, passionate love affair under the eternally lit sky of New York City.  Now they meet again, both changed and unchanged to reminisce about who they could not be for each other.  And maybe to help the other to catch a clue about who really holds their heart.All Bai Yutong and Shen Wei know is that there's someone else sitting across from the man they love at one of the best restaurants in Hong Kong.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan, Zhào Yúnlán/Zhan Yao (past)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	Nothing as Lonely (nor as Lovely) as Love

**Author's Note:**

> No one wanted this story written but me, so I sat down and wrote it. This is all inspired by [the pink sweater post](https://terribleteej.tumblr.com/post/180314160484/hmmmm-something-here-looks-a-little) on tumblr & me yelling at wolf (you put up with so much from me, wolf XD).
> 
> It's short, it's sweet, there's no angst! (Unless you're Shen Wei or Bai Yutong.)
> 
> This was almost called The Boyfriend Sweater. While writing it, I found out that Yunlan & Zhan Yao's actors appear in Fairytail Lovers as each other's foils & kinda giggled. Ah, life, you work in mysterious ways.

> “Are we living a life that is safe from harm? Of course not. We never are. But that’s not the right question. The question is are we living a life that is worth the harm?” ― Joseph Fink, Welcome to Night Vale

It’s been years since Zhan Yao has seen Zhao Yunlan, but the years have been good to him. The smile on his lips is automatic in light of Zhao Yunlan sitting in a booth here, just like the text said he would be. Part of Zhan Yao had thought it might be a joke, after all. This proves that it wasn't and some part of Zhan Yao is glad.

“A-Yun!” Zhan Yao calls out and Zhao Yunlan stands immediately, their eyes meeting in an instant. It does not seem like two years have past. They meet a short distance away from the table and embrace. After a second, Yunlan pulls away, then looks Zhan Yao up and down, clicking his tongue.

“Ah, I see you still haven’t deigned to join us simpletons in the legion of comfort and insist on wearing your stuffy suits.” As he talks, Yunlan gently guides him into the booth across from where he was sitting. “But you look less like a corpse, which is a step in the right direction.” 

Zhan Yao huffs a laugh. “Bold words coming from the only man I ever dated who was skinnier than me.” Even the dark leather jacket Yunlan wears today can’t hide the fact they’re both slight of frame- neither of them had been very good at remembering to eat when they’d been together.

Yunlan waves a lollipop in Zhan Yao’s face, confirming what he’d suspected by the lack of lingering scent of cigarettes- his ex-boyfriend had finally kicked that smoking habit of his. Still that lovely oral fixation though, Zhan Yao would be hard pressed to find a partner better at sucking cock then Yunlan. “You’ll be pleased to know I even mostly manage three meals a day.”

Zhan Yao didn’t believe that at all. Yunlan was a mostly hopeless cook, much like Zhan Yao himself, and could hardly be bothered to order take-out once per day, never mind three times. Before Zhan Yao could ask about it though, a server appeared and interrupted them. Yunlan ordered for the both of them, as he always had when they were together, and Zhan Yao didn’t see a reason to stop him this time. His tastes hadn’t changed much overly much and he knows Yunlan’s stomach is delicate.

Once the server leaves, Zhan Yao leans in with a grin. “So, A-Yun, what’s this I hear about three meals a day? Does someone owe you a favor?”

Even if Zhan Yao wasn’t a psychologist and was ‘just’ an ex, he’d be able to recognize the look on Yunlan’s face. Guilt. Now, what would the great Yunlan feel guilty about? The Yunlan he’d known had been unapologetic in everything, including leaving without a good-bye. “So,” Zhan Yao mused, “they feel like they owe you a favor but you don’t feel like they do? But of course, you won’t stop them from feeding you.”

Yunlan gave a half-hearted glare before running a finger along his bottom lip- a tell he hadn’t lost in two years. “You’ve always been too good at reading me, xiao-Yao, which is half the reason I had to leave you. But yes, Shen Wei is insistent on taking care of me and I can hardly let the good professor go, now can I? Especially since he lives across the hall and would probably pout if I reverted to former habits of not eating just to spare him the work of cooking for me.”

“A professor?” Zhan Yao asked with a grin, reaching over to pluck an unwrapped lollipop from Yunlan’s jacket. He allowed it without so much a blink, even leaning in accommodatingly while Zhan Yao fished around in the pocket. It would be easy, Zhan Yao knows, to go back to the way things were before. Pleasure was pleasure and the two of them had never been complicated, emotion wise. But Zhan Yao had Bai Yutong waiting for him at home and for as handsome as Yunlan was, Zhan Yao didn’t feel the need to pull him back to bed. “What’s his discipline?”

“Genetics,” Yunlan answers easily, sprawling out on booth now that Zhan Yao has his prize. On anyone else, it’d be a seductive technique, but Yunlan has always just been a tease like that. “He also consults with the SID when we need him too.”

A jack-of-all-trades, then. Someone to keep Yunlan engaged and curious. Someone to compliment Yunlan’s strengths. Yunlan, much like Bai Yutong, would never be a scholar by choice, preferring to be a man of action, on the front lines. It’d been one of the many qualities that’d drawn them together the first time. “You’ll have to introduce us sometime.” Zhan Yao said diplomatically. He doubted Yunlan would come to Hong Kong again, the man much preferred his Dragon City. “Any man capable of making you settle down deserves a medal.”

Yunlan scoffed. “Ah, who said anything about making me settle down?” He pops the lollipop back into his mouth and swirls it around. “He lives across from me, I’ve saved his favorite student’s life and his own. He cooks for me, but that doesn’t mean I’ve settled down.”

Compared to the man who’d hit up a different bar every night, forgetting eating and sleeping were a thing for other people especially when he’d gotten tangled up in that FBI sting on the local mob, this _was_ Yunlan settled down. “And how often do you sleep in your office anymore?” Zhan Yao asked, voice as soft as silk.

Yunlan sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. Zhan Yao took that as a victory. Honestly, he was quite happy for Yunlan. The man had implied some worrying things during their acquaintance, so a step back from self-destructive habits was a step in the right direction. “My apologies,” Yunlan suddenly replied, “but I seem to have dominated the conversation. I should ask you how you’ve been, though I’ve seen you published a few more books.”

“I’m surprised you’ve noticed,” Zhan Yao admits, “I didn’t think psychology was your thing.” Not even when combined with police work.

“Ah, Zhu Hong has quite the interest.” Yunlan admitted. “She’s one of my officers, though she’s more into the hypnosis then the psychology. Speaking of officers, didn’t you say you had a friend who was police?” 

Another smooth redirection. Why, this Shen Wei might be making Yunlan a diplomat after all! “Another detail I wouldn’t have expected you to remember, A-Yun. Though these days he’s also my boss.” Not that he’d ever give Bai Yutong the satisfaction of saying so to his face. After all, he was Yao-ge and Yutong was a whole hour younger.

Yunlan’s finger tapped on the table and his brow furrowed thoughtfully. “I paid more attention then you thought, xiao-Yao. How is your little white mouse?”

Zhan Yao laughed. “He’d be indignant to hear anyone else call him that. But he’s fine, even if his Elder Sister is in town.”

And the lollipop came out again, stick gently rolled between fingers. “Elder Sister? How many siblings does he have?”

“Just the one.” Hadn't they met while Yunlan stayed with Zhan Yao in New York?

“But didn’t his brother give us those sweaters when he stopped by?” 

Ah, that explained that. Before Qingtan's transition. Zhan Yao had nearly forgotten about the sweaters though and chuckled. “Same person. She’s happily his sister as of last year though.”

Yunlan nodded. “Good for her. So what’re you up to these days?”

“Is this an interrogation, Officer Zhao?” Zhan Yao asked teasingly, dropping his voice down like he did when they had flirted.

“Am I so unsocialized that everything sounds like an interrogation these days?” Yunlan asked, shrugging innocently. “But no, I so rarely leave Dragon City and it’s admittedly nice to have something...not work to talk about. Surely even professors get tired of giving their same lectures over and over again?”

In truth, Zhan Yao didn't mind giving the same lectures over, unless they were to the same people who simply refused to pay attention the first time. Then it got a little frustrating. "You're saying you'll willingly listen to me 'ramble on' about psychology?" Zhan Yao asked, throwing Yunlan's words from years ago back in his face. "Maybe even hypnotize you?" Bai never let Zhan hypnotize him, which was a shame in Zhan's mind.

"Ah!" Yunlan exclaimed with a small chuckle and shake of his head. "Perhaps not the hypnotism."

"Afraid of what you'll reveal?" Zhan Yao challenged him, having no problems appealing to Yunlan's sense of pride.

"Every man must have his secrets, xiao-Yao." Yunlan returned to Zhan Yao's surprise. Several things had definitely changed since they'd known each other last. "Aren't you going to eat your lollipop?" He gestures loosely with one hand to the still unwrapped treat in Zhan Yao's. 

Zhan Yao shook his head and tucked the treat away. "Perhaps for desert." It wasn't like they ever ordered desert anyways and somehow, Zhan Yao doubted Bai Yutong would be up for making him something after he'd left for a half day at the office.

From there, their conversation meandered pleasantly. Yunlan did have some questions about psychiatry, but it was mostly not about their jobs and just catching up outside that. Both of them still had difficult relationships with their fathers, difficulties eating on time all the time (even with Shen Wei & Bai Yutong in their lives), and work that followed them home far too often. Yunlan was in the middle of a rant about paperwork when dinner arrived, which paused the conversation for a bit. They settled down into their old rhythm quickly, one ate while the other talked and if one dish was something they thought the other would like, they simply picked it up and offered it to the other who would pause momentarily, taste it, then either nod or shake their head. Portions here in China weren't as generous as American portions and both of them were glad for that.

“You should know,” Yunlan said quietly, leaning over the table to feed Zhan Yao a piece from the platter in front of him, “there’s a man about 10 o’clock dressed all in white suit who hasn’t stopped staring at you the whole time we’ve been here.” Zhan Yao accepted the offered morsel, chewing on it thoughtfully. There wasn’t any way to look right without doing so directly. Yunlan had a much better view of him.

“Tell me, is his tie black, and are his ears pierced?” This wouldn’t be the first time Bai had decided Zhan Yao needed a keeper. Yunlan nodded and Zhan Yao sighed. “Bai seems keep on the idea that I’m incapable of looking after myself. He’s harmless though. Unless you plan on stabbing me.”

Now it was Yunlan’s turn to laugh. “The only stabbing I do is only for private audiences.” And then he winked at Zhan Yao, who rolled his eyes. Incorrigible flirt. “But if he’s not here to hurt you, I should probably shoo Shen Wei away.”

Now this Zhan Yao had to see. He turned to the side and saw Bai first, but sitting across from him was a man in blue. He must be Yunlan’s Shen Wei then. They weren’t doing anything but watching. Part of Zhan Yao relaxed at that, the last thing SCI needed was another professor underfoot and Yunlan would probably pout if he lost his Shen Wei to the ever flirty Bai Yutong. 

“Why don’t we give them something to watch?” Yunlan suggested with a sly grin, pulling Zhan Yao’s attention back to him. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow and gestures for Yunlan to go on, causing him to lean over the table just a bit. “A kiss for old times’ sake, xiao-Yao?”

“Are you going to make it worth my time?”

“Of course!” His eyes widened innocently and Zhan Yao knew he was up to something. 

“Fine.” Zhan Yao agreed, every curious as to what Yunlan was up to. “We’ll settle up the bill and then kiss.”

* * *

Admittedly, Bai Yutong didn’t have much of a reason to be following after Zhan Yao. He’d asked for a half-day at work and given no reason why. Curiosity killed the cat and the last thing Bai Yutong wanted was his kitty biting the dust because he’d done something stupid, like meeting a skeevy guy in a high class restaurant. The man had lollipops! So many alarm bells were ringing in Bai’s head, but the most threatening thing the guy in the leather jacket had done was let Zhan Yao put his hands all over his chest.

Bai Yutong wasn’t jealous. At all. He only looked away from Zhan Yao when someone practically tripped over his feet. They were wearing a dark blue suit with white pinstripes and golden buttons, but the most striking thing about them was their glasses.

“I’m sorry,” the man apologizes with a little bow of his head. “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Bai Yutong doesn’t have time for this. “It’s fine.” And he goes back to watching Zhan Yao. The two of them won’t stop touching. If this goes on much longer, Bai Yutong might have to interpose and haul this leather clad man off his kitty. After a couple more minutes of watching, Bai Yutong realizes that the bespectacled man hasn’t left and glances over- glasses isn’t looking at him, but at the couple inside.

His hackles immediately rise. “Are you here for Zhan Yao?”

The look he gets in return is pure confusion. “What? No, I was worried for Yunlan.” 

The name wasn’t familiar to Bai Yutong at all. “The leather wearing-” probably shouldn’t say freak, “-guy is yours I take it?”

The man considers for a second, then nods. “Yes, he’s mine.” Part of Bai Yutong relaxes at that. 

He nods to the rest of the bench beside him. “Then you can sit. The one in the black suit is mine.”

"Shen Wei," mystery guy in the glasses offers as he sits down, putting his briefcase on the ground beside the bench. 

"Bai Yutong." Bai replies automatically, even though he really doesn't want to engage in conversation with him. Thankfully, that's the extent of their exchange, watching the two inside. They seem to be having a great time, talking with the occasional laugh. And feeding each other! Bai Yutong clenches his fist the first time it happens, but it just gets worse because not only does Zhan Yao allow it, he returns the favor like this is something they've done a thousand times before. He tries to take comfort by telling himself that if it was really something serious, Zhan Yao would've told his oldest friend about it, right?

Then he sees red as Yunlan kisses Zhan Yao and Zhan Yao doesn't push him away, but rather puts his hands in Yunlan's back pockets and pulls him closer. The action doesn't speak of first time date or kiss, it speaks of familiarity and practice. Who the hell is the guy, putting his filthy hands on Zhan Yao? Bai Yutong looks over at his companion and nearly takes a step away- he prides himself on being able to read other people and everything about Shen Wei had absolutely screamed mild manner academia (Bai Yutong would know it, he lives with Zhan Yao) but right now, Shen Wei looks like he wants to kill someone. Probably Zhan Yao, not that Bai Yutong would ever let that happen. The glare doesn't abate until Yunlan and Zhan Yao are practically at the door, and then Shen Wei looks as innocent as he did before the kiss. Bai Yutong isn't fooled anymore. 

Zhan Yao and Yunlan emerge from the restaurant's front door laughing, but thankfully not touching. It's Yunlan who sees them first, offering a bright smile to Shen Wei and a wave. "Shen Wei!" He greets, taking Zhan Yao's arm to guide him across the street to them. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, I thought you found a lead."

Shen Wei blinks innocently, looking down to where Yunlan's arm is still wrapped around Zhan Yao's waist. Bai Yutong is painfully reminded of how he even refused to hold Zhan Yao's hand. "The lead didn't pan out, Office Zhao." Zhao? Office Zhao Yunlan? The name sounded familiar and it took Bai Yutong a second to place it. The Zhao's were another family with a long and proud history of being a cop, though they kept to Dragon City, rarely crossing China to Hong Kong. What had brought the lauded Zhao Yunlan, who last Bai Yutong knew had been helping with drug raids in America, to Hong Kong with a professor?

Yunlan sighed, dropping his arm from around Zhan Yao's waist. "No need to be so formal, Shen Wei, we're all friends here! Why, Zhan Yao is even a professor too, isn't that right, xiao-Yao?" 

Xiao-Yao? Really? And the worst part is, Zhan Yao didn't even seem offended by the familiarity, just offered Yunlan a smile. "That's right. A-Yun was just telling me you're a professor of genetics, isn't that right, Professor Shen? My interest is psychiatry, so the only overlap there is genetically inherited conditions..." Zhan Yao trailed off, turning to look at Bai Yutong for the first time. Bai Yutong offered his most charming, innocent grin to Zhan Yao. "I didn't realize you knew each other, Bai Sir, why didn't you tell me?" Ooh, Zhan Yao was pulling out the official title. Internally, Bai Yutong winced just a bit. Zhan Yao only ever did that in a professional setting or when he was disappointed in Bai Yutong.

"You didn't tell me you knew Zhao Yunlan either," Bai Yutong returned, grabbing Zhan Yao's hand to pull him away from Yunlan and Shen Wei. Zhan Yao went easily, thank god. "Or that you were skipping out on finalizing the paperwork for His Royal Madness just to grab lunch!"

"Aren't you always telling me I should eat more?" Zhan Yao asked. Bai Yutong frowned but didn't deny it, because he does tell Zhan Yao to eat more. But that's supposed to mean eating with Bai Yutong, even begging Bai Yutong to cook for him, rather then going out with this floozy.

"We've just met," Shen Wei explained calmly without breaking eye contact with Yunlan, who still hadn't stopped smiling. "We should depart, Officer Zhao."

Yunlan nodded before offering a lollipop to Bai Yutong, who shook his head and tried not to give in to his instincts that said run as Shen Wei glared at the lollipop in Yunlan's hand. Yunlan seemed completely oblivious to this all as he knocked his shoulder against Shen Wei's. "Come on, Shen Wei, was the hunt that bad that you're back to calling me officer?" He asked, pouting. Shen Wei's eyes softened slightly and Yunlan could've crowed. Score one for Yunlan. Hopefully his whole plan wouldn't be for naught and Shen Wei would finally act on what they both wanted. 

"I thought you said you were going to question an officer about a case you thought might be related." Shen Wei replied once they were out of earshot of the others. "When you weren't at the local station, I followed your energy here. That didn't look like case work."

Yunlan laughed and Shen Wei wanted to rattle him and demand why. "Ah, Shen Wei, don't worry about it. Zhan Yao is an old friend and a police office. I confirmed Zhao Jue isn't our escaped Dixingren in disguise."

"And that required you to kiss him?" Shen Wei asked coldly. "If he took advantage of you by withholding-"

"Ah!" Yunlan interjected. "Don't say that. The kiss wasn't work related at all. Just trying to help Bai Yutong pull his head out of the clouds and realize he's going to be upset if he doesn't confess to Zhan Yao soon before someone else sweeps him off his feet." Shen Wei nearly stumbled and Yunlan caught him instinctively. "You okay, Shen Wei?"

Shen Wei felt much better knowing that Yunlan hadn't done it because he wanted to date Zhan Yao, but there was still too much uncertain. "I'm fine. How'd you feel about the kiss?"

Yunlan shrugged, content to stand there and hold Shen Wei. "It was a kiss? Why're you asking?"

 _Because I want to kiss you,_ Shen Wei thought. _I want to be the only one to kiss you from now on. I want to go back home to our apartment, pin you down, and show you that you're mine, Zhao Yunlan._ He didn't say any of that though. "You don't have any feelings for Zhan Yao?"

Yunlan shook his head. "Never did, honestly. Neither of us did. We both knew our passions lay elsewhere." Yunlan had still fancied himself heartless and Zhan Yao had obviously been hung up on his childhood friend/rival who hadn't followed him all the way to America and that'd made Zhan Yao mad. It'd been a whole mess. Great sex though. "Which is why he asked for my help with Bai Yutong. Don't worry, there won't be any repeats." Yunlan smiled at Shen Wei and he found himself relaxing just a bit more. 

Decision made, Shen Wei let out a bit of his power, freezing time. There wasn't anyone around and better safe then sorry. Then he opened a portal behind Yunlan back to their apartment and pushed Yunlan though, kissing him thoroughly. Yunlan groaned against his mouth, happily letting Shen Wei lead. _Mine_ , Shen Wei thought possessively as he bit Yunlan's bottom lip even as his power pushed against his skin, threatening to spill out and take what Shen Wei had always wanted. What he needed. 

Yunlan's smile was incandescent. "Xiao-Wei, why'd you wait so long to kiss me?" He asked coyly, drawing Shen Wei to bed like a moth to a flame.

So many reasons that fell flat when faced with the possibility of Yunlan kissing others right in front of Shen Wei. "I still have my secrets, A-Lan," he said reverently, breath ghosting along Yunlan's bottom lip.

Yunlan hummed and leaned in to kiss Shen Wei again. "I know, xiao-Wei." It would be hard to miss Shen Wei's attempts at hiding those secrets, but Yunlan didn't care. He wanted everything Shen Wei would give him. "Kiss me hard enough so I forget that." And Shen Wei did.

Meanwhile, Zhan Yao was being escorted to Bai Yutong's car in frosty silence. Apparently, the poor white mouse's tail was in a knot over a little kiss. It wasn't even Zhan Yao's idea! Though he had agreed to it... It was a bit bemusing to see Bai Yutong in such a state.

"I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to talk to other cops, white mouse." Zhan Yao teases Bai Yutong even as his mouse was flooring it. Was it just him or had mouse sped up as Zhan Yao was teasing him?

"Keep your claws out of other cops, kitty." Bai Yutong shot back. "Besides, Officer Zhao is a serial flirt. He's no good for you." 

It was true, the Zhao Yunlan that Zhan Yao had met in New York was a serial flirt. This one, while still flirty, had seemed much more grounded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say my mouse was jealous." Zhan Yao replied, noticing a definite speed increase this time. How curious. "Don't worry, it's nothing serious between A-Yun and I." And Zhan Yao watched in fascination as his mouse's paws whitened around the steering wheel as he gripped it tightly. Oh, apparently Yunlan hadn't read that wrong. When he'd said that Bai Yutong was jealous, Zhan Yao hadn't quite believed him. But there his proof was. Now that Zhan Yao knew...time to play with his food. If Bai Yutong had happened to glance at his kitty in that moment, he might've been startled by the predatory look on his best friend's face. Or maybe he wouldn't have, having seen his kitty dissemble criminals with a look and calmly handle the likes of Zhao Jue.

Bai Yutong didn't take them to the precinct, but rather to Zhan Yao's apartment (that Bai Yutong had practically moved into). Zhan Yao gets out and when it looks like Bai Yutong might drive away (oh, that _certainly_ won't do), Zhan Yao leans down so his mouse will roll down the window. "Aren't you coming in?" Zhan Yao asks, adding just a hint of pleading to his voice so that his mouse won't be able to resist. Only he gets to play his mouse like this. "After all, A-Yun didn't get me a desert." The car turns off, the white mouse gets out, glaring at Zhan Yao before stalking away, right towards the door. Zhan Yao smiles like the cat that got the cream (or in this case, his mouse). Poor mouse won't know what hit him. Much later, after Zhan Yao has had his desert and a good nibble at his mouse, he gets a text. It's from Zhao Yunlan and contains only a single thumbs up emoji. Zhan Yao texts back a mousetrap. 

They've both gotten what they wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Bai, baby, I'm sorry but if you & Shen Wei got into a fight, you'd be the one losing. 
> 
> Apologies if I'm using xiao & a wrong, I was trying for something familiar that would drive Bai & Shen Wei absolutely possessive over their respective boys & both of these honorifics seem like ones that a close friend/ex-bf might've used. I used A-Yun over A-Lan b/c I didn't want poor Zhan Yao viciously murdered on the sidewalk in front of his future bf.
> 
> The sequel I'm never going to write feature Bai Yutong unearthing pictures of Zhan & Yunlan posing together in their matching pink sweaters & cute glasses and Bai is so, so jealous...so his sister gets them matching hoodies! Bai's has mouse ears & Zhan's has cat ears.
> 
> As per always, you can hit me up [here!](https://kakushigo.tumblr.com/) (I need more ppl to yell at SCI & Guardian, obviously.)


End file.
